


Ekel

by wohlgesinnt



Series: Gefühle eines DRN [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Ekel, Leichenteile, Mehr oder weniger, eher Leichenmasse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt





	

_2048_  
Hochentwickelte Technologien können nicht mehr kontrolliert werden. Gefährliche Fortschritte verändern die Verbrechenssituation grundlegend. Die Polizei war darauf unzureichend vorbereitet. Doch nun bekämpfen die Strafverfolgungsbehörden diese neue Kriminalität mit neuen Einsatzkräften. Aber nicht alle von ihnen sind gleich.  
„Es war Absicht die DRNs so menschlich wie möglich zu machen. Sie basierten auf einem Programm namens Synthetic Soul. „  
„[…]aber bei mir läuft ein Umgangssprachenprogramm, darum drücke ich mich umgangssprachlich aus, Mann.“  
„[…] und ich fühle, genauso wie Sie!“  
Jetzt nehmen alle Cops – ob Mensch oder von Menschen konstruiert – gemeinsam den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen der Zukunft auf, während John Kennex aus erster Reihe erleben darf, welche Emotionen ein DRN alles durchleben kann. 

**Ekel**

Detective John Kennex hockte mit einem Knie am Boden auf einem grauen, sehr flauschigen Teppich. Eine Hand lag locker auf dem anderen Knie, während er mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen Hand in eine rötliche, undefinierbare Masse fasste.  
„Dorian!“, rief er, weil der Android immer noch nicht am eigentlichen Tatort aufgetaucht war. Er behielt den Blick auf seine Finger gerichtet, in denen er gerade etwas der Masse zerrieb. Ihm war schon klar, was das war.  
Er setzte wieder an, nach seinem Partner zu rufen, als er gerade noch sah, dass dieser im Türrahmen stand. Kennex blieb der Name wortwörtlich im Hals stecken. Dorian sah… irgendwie anders aus. Sein Blick war merkwürdig starr auf die Masse auf dem Teppich gerichtet. Wobei die Masse nicht nur auf dem Teppich war. Nein, sie verteilte sich im ganzen Raum. Dem Wohnzimmer. Über die Schränke, die Couch, es klebte an der Decke und an den Fenstern. Es war einfach überall.  
Der Detective musste sich unwillkürlich eine Frage stellen: Konnten DRNs blass werden?  
„Dorian?“, brachte er dann doch noch zögerlich und ganz anders als geplant heraus. „Bist du okay?“  
„John, was ist das?“  
Irritiert zog Kennex die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du weißt ganz genau, was das ist. Was soll das Dorian?“  
„John!“, gab er fast flehend zurück. Und jetzt war es nicht mehr zu leugnen: Dorian war blass um die Nase. Vielleicht sogar etwas grün.  
Dieser seufzte und schüttelte ergeben mit dem Kopf: „Das ist ein Menschen. Gewesen. Sieht aus, als wäre die Person explodiert, allerdings bin ich nicht sicher, wo dann die Knochen geblieben sind.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und brachte seine Konzentration so wieder zum eigentlichen Problem: der Leiche.  
„Wie kann ein Mensch so explodieren? Ich meine… es ist offensichtlich, dass es keine normale Reaktion auf irgendetwas gewesen ist. Es ist ja nicht so, als könne man tatsächlich explodieren, weil man zu viel gegessen hat.“  
Gespannt wartete der Detective auf eine stichelnde Antwort seines Partners, doch es blieb still, also drehte er sich wieder zu Dorian.  
„Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben“, sagte dieser nur und drehte sich prompt wieder Richtung Tür und schwand auf dem Flur.  
„Was – Dorian! Zum Geier, was willst du denn auskotzen?! Das- das geht doch überhaupt nicht!“, rief Kennex ihm hinter her.  
Als er ein würgendes Geräusch hörte, stand er auf und folgte seinem Partner. „Ich glaub’s nicht. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“, grummelte er vor sich hin. Die Leiche musste wohl warten, aber es war ja nicht so, als könne sie noch irgendwohin laufen… 


End file.
